


Teasing The Dragon

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Dragon!Jonathan - Freeform, Edging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oil, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Geoffrey knows the dangers of taunting the Dragon but its far too delicious an opportunity as the hunter finally has his prey right where he wants him. Jonathan is helpless at the end of Geoffrey's games.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Teasing The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Svart_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svart_Jade/gifts).



> This is my first time writing Dragon Jonathan and I am a bit rusty in writing smut so I hope this is satisfactory. This came after a conversation in the NSFW channel of a Vampyr server and it spurred delicious ideas in return, so enjoy!

The cool night breeze tickled at the hunter’s neck, relishing the reprieve with the absence of his scarf. The buttons on his shirt were strategically pulled open, exposing the hard planes of well sculpted muscles and trembling flesh. The quivering of excitement as he pulled in a long deep breath, Geoffrey’s head tipped back with a shuddering sigh. His lashes shadowing the crest of his cheeks as his eyes fluttered shut. The pleasant rumble that eased from his chest was shockingly loud in his own ears as every breath rose and fell. His trousers were slipped open at the fly, eased down his hips just enough to spare a glimpse at the curve of pale skin along his hips. The dark trail of soft hair guiding curious eyes from his navel down to the patch of dark curls that made a soft bed at the base of his cock.

His fingers were warm and slick as they stroked the throbbing heat of his cock, letting the weight rest against his palm. Heavy and warm. His back pressed hard against the frame of his bed, his head propped by the edge of the mattress, blankets pooling haphazardly around his ass, bracing him against the cold wood floor. His legs spread, the heels of his feet catching to leverage his waist as he rotted up into his grasp. Oil slicked and palm blood from the cut along his forearm. Blood smeared his bottom lip where he worried it between his teeth, hissing with pleased sounds. The firm grip edged him slowly, ignoring the guttural snarls that lingered outside his bedroom window.

Piercing red eyes drank him in like a fine wine on elegant lips, denied even the smallest of taste by the fickle laws of leeches. The striking gaze was met by the hazy blue eyes of the Hunter, addled by the idle tendrils of relief he worked up himself. The long languid strokes, drawn out with a twisting flare of his wrist and the sharp sucked in breaths as his hips bucked in small jerks. 

"Fuck." Geoffrey cursed.

"You test my patience so." Jonathan snarled from his viewpoint, clinging to the thin frame of the building exterior. His expensive dark trousers tight around his crotch and nails dragging across the wood leaving deep gouges in the grain. Geoffrey had summoned him here for a reason, though that remained a question lost on Jonathan's lips when he was met with the lewd sight of the hunter pleasuring himself so eagerly in plain view of the window. 

Their little games of cat and mouse were a timeless favorite as hunter and hunted ran circles around each other with bitten off threats and glancing shallow wounds etched into tender flesh as evidence of their close calls. It would seem this evening, the Hunter had planned something more than a trading of barbed words and cautious threats. The show before him had been going on for several minutes already as Geoffrey grew steadily more disheveled. 

Warm breath and soft curses filling the air and ringing in Jonathan's ears. The scent of blood introduced when the hunter dragged the tip of his knife along the harder exterior of his arm, spilling the coppery scent into the air and watching with spoiled amusement as Jonathan's nostrils flared and eyes sharpened to pinpoints, fangs bared in a feral need to bite and claim what was being waved so recklessly before him. Despite the cracked open window, Jonathan was far from being permitted entry, a precaution carefully placed for the evening entertainment to his great displeasure.

"Let me in Geoffrey." The snarled words were wrought with the honeyed tone of vampiric inflection. A trick that never really worked on the dear hunter within the closely guarded room. Jonathan huffed at the small smirk that twisted panting lips, narrowing his eyes with danger at the mockery.  _ The audacity!! _

_ Oh, how he was going to destroy that man once he gets inside. _

"Mmm petty threats do nothing when you lack the power to execute them  _ leech. _ " Geoffrey hummed, his voice breaking with the subtle slow roll of his hips as he lifted his ass off the floor and shimmied his trousers an inch or two further along to spread his thighs. He gave his balls a good firm stroke and a gentle tug, finger and thumb encircling the base of his cock in full view of the vampire. The faint orange glow of the fireplace carved delicious shadows in all the right places.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing and I don't think you're fully aware of the consequences of your actions." Jonathan's warning tone was lost to Geoffrey as the hunter let out a long salacious moan, head rolling back against the mattress as he gave another little buck into his palm. His hand ceased the firm rubbing motions to squeeze his cock again, thumb swiping over the little bubbles of precum that pooled from the slit, smearing it over the sensitive tip with another heavy sigh.

The red smears of blood in oil gave a lovely shade to the already aching shaft, coloring it delightfully for the vampire audience in waiting. Jonathan licked his lips as his crimson eyes followed the short jerky movements of Geoffrey's hips as he adjusted himself. Oh, how he was going to bend that man over the bed and put him in his proper place. If only he'd listen for  _ once! _

"Geoffrey McCullum, you invite me in this instant or I swear-"

"Swear what leech? You're cursed to be an impartial observer for eternity." Geoffrey growled through blood stained lips, running his tongue along the bottom in a quick swipe. "You've got nothing against me."

"You can't hide forever Geoffrey. You'll have to come out sometime and when you do, I'll catch you." It was a cold promise and Geoffrey shivered at its utterance. He knew Jonathan meant every word but it amused him too much to let that be known. He flicked his wrist at the tip and let out an obscene moan, eyes fluttering shut as he panted in the open air. 

"I have the sun on my side leech." He cursed, rolling his hips as he chased that edge. His free hand lifted to spread over his nipples, forefinger and thumb pinching and probing at the rosy nubs. They poked out with the coaxing, peeking in the faint light of the room and marked by old scars from Jonathan's fangs getting a little too excited in past transgressions. He tugged on one, back arching as he shifted the rhythm of his strokes to match his own fondling.

"Geoffrey!" Jonathan growled, shifting his weight to press harder against the window frame. His vampiric senses tracking the increased beat of his heart as it thundered in his chest. A spike of arousal and ecstasy curling in the base of his belly with the bubbling warmth of need. He gritted his teeth in a toothy snarl, the white bolts of pleasure arching across the back of his vision near blinding as he ground his hips against the frame with desperation. This was a cruel game being played and Jonathan felt the victim to the hunter's continued taunts. Always the bittersweet taste of  _ so close  _ without the triumph of relief for himself.

The hunter always managed to escape for some reason or another before his hard fought prize could be won. Jonathan was determined to have him and refused to be denied any longer. It was beyond cruel and unusual and dare he extend it to outright humiliating. Preyed on by the manipulation of his affliction and the absence of compassion.

Geoffrey slowly rolled his hips up into his grasp, pausing his strokes as he eased back from the edge. Jonathan could see the blood pooling at the base of his abdomen, the pulsating throb of his life force focused in one vulnerable and sensitive place. Vessels blown wide with the influx, like a flood gate after a heavy rain. The pressure mounting as he approached the precipice. Geoffrey bared his throat as he twisted the rosy nub of his nipples, abused by his own ministrations and crisscrossed by the pink lines of sensitive healing skin. The pinpricks of pain and pleasure wrapped together in a tantalizing display of bliss.

“Geoffrey please!” Jonathan pleaded, his own body arched against the frame as he teetered on his toes, eager to inspect every inch of the hunter and the delicious meal to come. He could taste the blood in the air, could almost imagine the palatable flavor of his arousal flooding his veins. The hunter was a rare delicacy that Jonathan could only partake in scant droplets at a time. A cruel tasting of something so addictive and unspeakably unique. Like an exquisite wine from an incredibly rare vintage with only a mouthful to offer, just enough to cover his tongue with the ancient and one of a kind notes, aged carefully and crafted with the utmost care and attention, before being painfully absent. Denied another taste from the divine fruit and its forbidden vines.

“Let me in, I beg of you.” Jonathan’s voice softened, a coaxing note of teasing melodies weaving their tasteful lies into the hunters ears. Geoffrey’s foggy eyes turned to face the vampire with a breathy sigh, his voice absent, overcome with the desperate upbeat panting that lured in a close climax. His slick fingers flicked along the shaft, curling and tight as he worked himself up once more, the intent was clearly carved into the angles and curves of his face. The weary droop of ecstasy laid heavy upon his lids as he quickened the jerky pulls of his wrists. His hips jutted out in one final push as his seed painted his palm, staining the front of his trousers down the thigh and groin. His voice was a bitten off growl, head thrown back in gasping breath as the high of release eased the tension from his body until he was a weak kneed pool on the floor.

Jonathan bit his bottom lip, his fangs tearing a small laceration into the tender flesh, painting the tip of his tongue in the taste of his own blood. He shifted uneasily on the balcony, nails grinding against the wood as he purred sultry words. “Come now Geoffrey. Let me in. I’ll show you such a wonderful time. Please?”

The hunter cracked open a single eye, inspecting the shadow that overcame his window, the bulk of the vampire was an impressive weight he’d felt pressed against his chest or back time and again in darkened alleys and hidden alcoves. The taste of blood a distant flavor on his lips where anxious fangs scarred soft lips with anticipation. He shifted on the floor, regaining his bearings in slow motion as he collected the knife and inspected the blood dried on his arm. He gathered up the towel he left at his side with the discarded bottle of oil, dampening it down as he cleaned the mess from his arm and hands. His trousers would need to be cleaned the next day, hand scrubbed most likely in the sink but that could wait.

He pushed up to his feet, using the mattress to steady himself as the bliss of his blood rushing back to its correct locations made his head dizzy and his balance unsteady. He breathed a shaky sigh before peeling out of his trousers and tossing them to the pile along with his discarded jacket and scarf. He approached the window with a slow swagger, stealing the vampire’s gaze as he fixed his drawers back over his hips. The open front of his shirt exposed the well cut frame of his torso, marred by white lines of scar tissue from old wounds, over lapped and crossed by the newer pinker injuries still healing. Some of which Jonathan had given him in their small tussles, others of which the vampire had stitched together with calm professional hands and cold inquiring red eyes. 

“You want me to let you in?” Geoffrey’s voice was low and husky. His thighs trembled ever so slightly, a shiver of excitement still thrilling through him from the aftershocks of his long awaited orgasm.

Jonathan felt the barrier of static humming at his fingertips as he pushed against the threshold, an unspoken reminder that this was beyond his domain. “Please Geoffrey.” He begged, his voice dropping to a soft rumble filtering out of his chest.

Geoffrey’s hand stroked over his stomach, fingers splayed in a tantalizing display, shoulders drawn back to accentuate the curves of his hips and the arch of his spine. Jonathan licked his lips quickly, cocking his head to the side as he angled it up to meet the hunter’s predatory gaze. His blue eyes still clinging to the hazy aftermath of his release, the crook of his mouth was tired and relaxed. Even the sway of his hips in the short swagger made Jonathan ache to reach through the threshold and pull him close. To grind against him and bend him over that bed. There were so many thoughts that raced across his mind with delightful ponderings. 

Geoffrey reached out, fingers playing across the ledge of the window, curled just enough to ease it open but held there in contemplation. His mouth tilted up with a devilish smile, eyes lighting up with a sudden burst of clarity as he dragged his gaze away from the vampire towards the city skyline. “The sun is on my side leech. Enjoy your walk home.” He twisted his wrist and forced the window shut the rest of the way. His free hand pulled the blinds shut quickly after, darkening the room from the encroaching dawn and so he couldn’t see the outrage on the vampire’s face at being so thoroughly played. His triumph didn’t waver, even as he crawled into bed, shucking off the button up to bare his torso. The warm air from the fireplace eased him closer to the euphoric slumber that awaited him. 


End file.
